Slayers Nifty!
by Puddin Hime
Summary: Lina needs a vacation, and Xelloss keeps follwing her! But, why doesn't Lina seem to mind very much?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hihi! This is my first attempt at a semi-serious story! This story hints of romance between Lina and Xelloss. So if the thought of that disturbs you, then you might want steer clear of this story!  
Thank you!~~~  
  
SLAYERS NIFTY!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Lina sighed, and looked out the window of the tavern that they were currently eating. Why, she thought, why aren't I hungry? Lina turned to watch everyone else, eating, and talking happily. What is wrong with me? Everyone seems to be having a good time, and I am just mopping around. This isn't like me! Lina sighed again. Maybe I just need a break… That's it, Lina thought, suddenly excited. I can go on a vacation! A break from always wandering, Amelia's annoying justice speech's, and Gourry's.. well.. Gourry! This will be perfect, Lina thought, smiling. Lina stood up, and turned to face every one.  
"I have something to say!" Lina announced, "I have decided I need a vacation, so tomorrow I am leaving to take a small cruise off the coast !" Lina waited for a reaction.  
"OK!" Gourry said, standing up , "We leave tomorrow!"  
"NO!" Lina shouted, falling over, "I AM GOING BY MY SELF!"  
Gourry looked at Lina all confused like. "But Lina," Gourry started, "What are we going to do?"  
Lina shrugged her shoulders, "What ever you want I guess."  
Amelia stood up, and slammed her hands to the table, "RIGHT!", Amelia stated, "Mrs. Lina, you go and take a vacation, and I will be in charge while your gone!"  
"Over my dead body." Zelgadis replied bluntly.  
Amelia's eye got teary, "Mr. Zelgadis. You're so mean.."  
Lina sighed. "How about this? NO one is in charge! Everyone takes care of them selves!"  
Gourry, Zelgadis, and Amelia shook their heads in agreement. Lina looked over at Xelloss, who continued to eat.  
"So.." Lina started, "What do you think Xelloss?"  
Xelloss took one last bite, and swallowed it. Xelloss then looked up, and smiled. "What did you say?" Xelloss said finally.  
Every one fell over. Lina clenched her fist and stomped over to Xelloss.  
"I'm leaving on vacation tomorrow! Don't you EVER LISTEN!?" Lina shouted angrily.  
"Oh," Xelloss said, "I guess I wasn't paying attention."  
"AHHHHHHH!" Lina screamed, "I'm GONG TO BED!" Lina stomped off to her room at the inn.  
  
  
Lina folded her extra set of PJ's, and her swim suit. Arg.. Lina thought, Xelloss never cars about anything! Why do I let him travel with us? Lina sighed. Like I have a choice anyways.. Xelloss is a monster! He pretty much does what he wants. Lina packed her cloths in a suit case. Well, I guess I'm ready to go tomorrow! Lina looked over at her bed. I guess I should get some sleep.. Its going to be a LONG day tomorrow. Lina crawled under her blankets, and put out her light spell.   
  
  
Lina woke suddenly to a knock on the door. Oi. She thought, It must be like 6 in the morning! Who would wake me up so early?! Lina wiped the sleep out of her eyes, and drug herself to the door. Lina opened the door to see Amelia, Gourry, and Zelgadis.   
"Why…." Lina grumbled, "Why wake me up so early?!"  
"Well, Since you have to leave today, we decided to take you to breakfast!" Amelia said, as she gestured over to Gourry, "It was Mr. Gourry's idea."  
"Yup!" Gourry said, smiling proudly, "Plus I was really hungry, so I woke up every one."  
Zelgadis groaned, and rubbed his head, "I wouldn't have minded sleeping in a little longer though." He mumbled.   
Lina smiled, and looked at every one, "Ok, let me get dressed, and I'll be right there."  
Lina watched everyone walk off, and closed the door. Lina looked down at her cloths, and sighed.   
"I wonder why Xelloss doesn't seem to care I'm leaving." She said to her self. Lina brushed off the thought, and got dressed quickly.   
  
  
"Hey Lina!" Gourry said, as Lina walked into the tavern. Lina smiled, and sat down.  
"So.. "Lina started, "When are we gonna eat! I'm starving!"  
The waitress came, and handed every one a menu.  
"Would you like a minute to look over the menu's before you order?" The waitress said sweetly.  
"Nope." Lina said flatly, "I would like one of every thing on this page!" Lina pointed to show the waitress.  
"I will have the same!" Gourry said, smiling.   
Ameila and Zelgadis looked at each other, and sighed.  
"I will have some toast, and a cup of tea." Zelgadis said.  
"I will the special please!" Amelia replied, smiling.   
The waitress quickly brought out the food, and every one began to eat. Lina looked around.   
"Xelloss still hasn't came yet?"   
Lina sighed, and began shoving food into her mouth quickly. Lina smiled.  
"This IS SO GOOD!" Lina exclaimed happily.   
Every one continued to eat their food, until it was all gone.  
Gourry and Lina sat back in their chairs, completely full.  
"I am SO full!" Gourry stated.  
Lina nodded in agreement, "I couldn't eat another bite, see?" Lina pointed at her stomach, that had expanded from all the food she had eaten.  
Gourry looked down at her stomach in awe, "WOW LINA! That makes your chest look even smaller!"  
Lina threw her empty plate at Gourry, and it hit him in the face.  
"QUIET JELLY FISH BRAIN!" Lina said angrily.  
Lina lifted her self up from the table.   
"Well, the ship will be leaving soon, so I guess I should be getting my stuff ready.." Lina said reluctantly, as she got ready to leave.  
Xelloss suddenly appeared, and looked over at Lina.  
"Oh dear, how rude! You ate breakfast with out me?" Xelloss said, smiling.   
"WHAT?!" Lina cried as she stomped over to Xelloss, "Who's fault is THAT? Not ours!"  
A sweat drop appeared on Xelloss head, "My my Lina!" Xelloss replied, opening his eyes slightly, "Someone has quite a temper today!"  
Lina glared at Xelloss, "Look! I don't have time to argue with you, you crazy priest! I have to get ready to leave!" Lina said, as she left the tavern.  
Amelia blinked, "What was that about?" She asked.   
Zelgadis took the last sip of tea, "I have no idea." He replied flatly.  
  
  
Lina grabbed all her stuff, and headed to the docks. I seriously need to get out of here, she thought to her self. When Lina got to the docks, she set her stuff on the ground, and sat down on a bench, waiting for final boarding to be announced. Lina sighed. Maybe I over reacted.. I mean he IS Xelloss! He has never been trust worthy.. Lina looked up to see Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadis, and Xelloss heading towards her. Lina stood up, and smiled slightly.   
"We couldn't let you leave with out us saying good bye Lina!" Gourry said, smiling.   
"Right!" Amelia said, while posing, "That would be unjust!"  
Zelgadis smiled, and walked over to Lina, "I can't believe you are leaving me with them. You better hurry back before I kill them." Zelgadis said.   
Lina laughed, and looked at Zelgadis, "Will do Zel!"  
Xelloss walked over to Lina, and put his hand on her shoulder. Lina looked at his hand, then at Xelloss's face, and blushed slightly. Xelloss smiled, and opened his eyes,   
"I'm not going to say bye." Xelloss said, as he disappeared. Lina stood there, shocked for a moment. Tehn she regained her self and stomped her foot.   
"THAT WORTHLESS-" Lina was cut off by the yells from the deck of the ship.  
"THIS IS THE LAST CALL FOR BOARDING! EVERY ONE GOING ON THIS CRUISE BETTER HURRY AND GET ON!" Some one yelled from the deck. Lina gathered her stuff, and looked at every one. She smiled and waved good bye, as she started up the ramp to the ship. Lina could hear them yelling good bye as she reached the deck. Lina turned around, and waved good bye one final time as the ship left the port.  
  
  
Lina threw her stuff on the floor of her room, and flopped down onto her bed. Well, now that I'm here, I guess I should go enjoy myself, she thought, as she headed to the upper deck. Lina went to the rail, and looked over the edge, into the ocean.   
"This is kinda peaceful." Lina said to her self, "Maybe this is just what I needed…"  
Lina heard a familiar laugh, and felt her heart stop beating.  
"Oh dear! Isn't this view wonderful?"  
Lina spun around, to see Xelloss standing behind her.   
"XELLOSS?! What are YOU doing here?!" Lina demanded angrily.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That is muh part 1! I will write the rest later! If any one read this, please review it! I REALLY want to know what people think of this story! PLEASE don't flame me!  
Thank ya!  



	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: WOW! I'm so glad you guys liked muh story! Here is part two to muh story! I hope ya like this one too! Thank ya!~~~~  
  
SLAYERS NIFTY!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Lina glared at Xelloss, "Well???" she demanded again.  
Xelloss smiled innocently, "My my Lina! I just came here for the same reason you did! To get away from every day bothers, and relax!"  
Lina clenched her teeth. "Yeah? Well, Why didn't ya go somewhere else, huh???"  
Xelloss laughed "Sore wa himitsu desu ((That is a secret))!"   
Lina fell over. "Look, if you're gonna be on the same cruise as me, will you at least not follow me around so I can get some peace? Is that too much to ask?!"  
Xelloss thought for a moment, then smiled down at Lina, "Well, I suppose…."  
"Great!" Said Lina as she ran to the dinning area, "See ya!"  
Xelloss blinked, and disappeared.  
  
  
Amelia, Zelgadis, and Gourry finished eating their lunch's at the tavern. Amelia sighed, and leaned her head on her hands.  
"I wonder what Mrs. Lina is doing right now. I bet she's having a great time!" Amelia said, sighing.  
Gourry sighed, and looked out the window, "Gee, it sure is boring with out Lina.." He grumbled.  
Zelgadis looked up from the map he was looking at, "Hmm.. its strange that Xelloss hasn't come back.." He said, thinking out loud.  
Gourry stood up, "Well, I'm full! Amelia, you have the money, right?"  
"WHAT!?" Ameila said, jumping up, "I thought you had the money Mr. Gourry!"  
"Hmm…" Zelgadis said, gathering his maps, "It seems Lina forgot to leave us with any money.."  
"WHAT?!" Gourry and Amelia said in unison.   
"What are we going to do Mr. Zelgadis?!" Amelia cried. The manager, over hearing the conversation, stormed over to the table.   
"Whats this?!" He demanded, "No money to pay for yer food, eh? Well, looks like yer gonna have to work it off, doesn't it?"  
They all groaned.   
"Come back Mrs. Lina!" Amelia said, crying.   
  
  
Lina looked at all the food set before her on the table.  
"ALL RIGHT!" Lina cried, "I'm gonna enjoy this!" Lina started inhaling the food, as usual. Lina scanned the room with here eye, seeing if Xelloss had come to eat dinner too. After a few minutes, Lina gave up, and devoted all her energy to eating. After Lina finished, she looked around, and suddenly felt lonely. It seemed strange to her, to be able to eat, and not fight with anyone over food. And no one was making flat chest jokes! Actually, Lina thought, this is kinda nice! I could get use to this! Lina leaned back in her, chair and laughed loudly. Lina looked up, to see Xelloss's face inches above hers, and fell backwards in her chair. Lina stood up, and put Xelloss in a head lock.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Lina demanded.  
"IITAI!! I was just checking up on you!" Xelloss said, choking, "I didn't want you to get a stomach ache from eating too much or anything!"  
"Why don't I believe you?" Lina said, letting go, and smacking Xelloss on the head"  
Xelloss rubbed his head, "Lina, would I lie to you?" He asked, smiling innocently.  
Lina looked away. "Uh, yeah" She replied bluntly. Lina turned back around, to see Xelloss's face inches from hers again. Lina jumped back, surprised.   
"Why do you keep doing that Xelloss?! Lina demanded, blushing slightly.  
Xelloss smiled, "Sore was himitsu desu!" He said, as he blew her a kiss, and disappeared. Lina turned bright red, and fell to the floor.   
"ARG! That crazy priest is driving me crazy!" Lina looked around, and saw people staring at her. Lina laughed nervously as she got up, and ran out of the dinning area.   
  
  
Lina put on her bathing suit, and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Lina winked at her reflection, and posed.   
"Oh yeah! I am so ready to go swimming!" Lina said out loud, as she grabbed a towel, and dashed out of her room. Lina walked to the swimming pool, and surveyed the area. Damn, she thought, not a single good looking guy here! Oh well. Lina walked to the edge of the pool, and stuck her foot in, to test the temperature. Suddenly felt a hand push her, and she was in the pool. Lina swam to the surface, and gasped for air. Lina looked up to see Xelloss laughing .   
Lina glared, "Oh yeah? Ya think that's funny, huh?!" Lina demanded angrily. Xelloss fell onto the ground, laughing harder.   
Lina twitched. "I'll show you funny! Aqua Create!" She said, as water soaked Xelloss. Xelloss stopped laughing, and looked up.  
"Hey..!" Xelloss said, surprised. Lina laughed, and pointed at Xelloss.  
"You really should see your self! You look like a drowned rat!" Lina said, laughing loudly. Xelloss stood up, smiled, and disappeared. Geeze, Lina thought, so he can dish it out, but can't take? Xelloss is acting weird today. As Lina turned to go swimming, she saw a flash out of the corner of her eye, and turned just in time to see Xelloss, in swimming trunks, jumping in the pool right near her.   
"AHHH!" Lina screamed, as she tried to get out of Xelloss's way. Lina wasn't fast enough , she was completely soaked again by Xelloss's splash. Lina turned to look at Xelloss, who was smiling, as usual.   
"Are ya happy now?" Lina asked, trying to push her hair out of her face. Xelloss smiled bigger.  
"Oh yes! That was quite amusing!" He replied, laughing. Lina smiled evily, and looked at Xelloss. Xelloss stopped smiling, and looked at Lina. Lina splashed water in Xelloss's face, and laughed, as she ducked under the water. Xelloss smiled, and opened his eyes slightly.   
"So, you wanna play, huh?" He said, waiting for her to come out of the water. Xelloss felt hands on his ankle, as Lina pulled him under water. Xelloss looked at Lina under water, who was continuing to smile evilly. They both popped out of the water at the same time.   
"My my," Xelloss said, "You sure are in a playful mood today!" Lina smiled, and gestured.  
"Well, this IS my vacation, I gotta have fun, right?" She said, laughing. Xelloss laughed.  
"Precisely Lina! I'm so glad you feel that way!" Xelloss said, as his face darkened. Lina stopped laughing, and got worried.  
"…Uh.. Xelloss…..?" Lina said, backing away from Xelloss. Xelloss smiled evilly, as he went under the water. Oh god, Lina thought, trying to see Xelloss through the water, what is he planning?! Suddenly she heard a noise behind her, and she turned around, as Xelloss pushed her under water, and held her there. Lina struggled to get free of Xelloss's grip, but he was too strong. Lina looked desperately for something that would help her get free. Lina then saw his leg, and bit it. She felt Xelloss's grip loosen, and she took advantage, and leapt out of the water, gasping for air. Lina looked at Xelloss, who was examining his leg.   
"That wasn't nice!" Xelloss said, laughing. Lina stared at him blankly, then got out of the pool.  
"Hey!" Xelloss yelled after her, "Where are you going? I thought you were having fun?"  
Lina turned back to look at Xelloss.   
"I don't think we have the same definition of fun." She replied flatly, as she headed off to the women's bath area. Xelloss watched her leave, feeling confused.  
  
  
Amelia came into the kitchen of the tavern, dressed as a waitress.  
"I need a large soup please!" Amelia shouted to the chef.   
"You got it toots!" the chef shouted back, then turned to Gourry, "Cut up some more carrots, will ya?"  
"Right!" Gourry replied, chopping carrots with the sword of light. Zelgadis looked up from the dishes he was washing, and sighed.  
"Do you use that sword for everything??" Zelgadis asked.   
"Just about." Gourry answered, "Why?"  
Zelgadis decided to ignore Gourry now.   
"Hey!" The manager snapped, "Quit yaking, and do dishes stone face!"  
Zelgadis dropped the dish he was washing, and spun around. Amelia had heard this from the dinning area, and ran into the kitchen, and stood between the manager, and Zelgadis. Amelia smiled sweetly at the manager.  
"Don't worry sir! Mr. Zelgadis will do the dishes." Amelia said, laughing nervously. The managed squinted at Zelgadis, then turned and walked away.   
"Did you hear what he called me?!" Zelgadis demanded.   
"Yes Mr. Zelgadis." Amelia said nervously, "But don't worry! Things will get better when Mrs. Lina returns!"  
"I hope you're right" Zelgadis replied, going back to his dishes.   
"Orders up toots!" The chef shouted.  
"Right!" Amelia said, picking up the soup. Then Amelia tripped, and landed face first in the soup.   
"WAHHH!" She cried, "Mrs. Lina, hurry home!"  
  
  
Lina took off her cloths, and slipped into the hot springs, at the women's bathing area. She lied back, and relaxed in the warm water, and looked around, noticing that all the other women must have already gone off to bed, because no one else was around. Lina looked over and saw an unopened bottle of saki.  
"All right!" She said out loud, "Looks like its my lucky day!" Lina grabbed the bottle, and too a big drink. She smiled happily. See Lina, she thought! Things are getting better! Lina took another big drink and closed her eyes. Oh yeah, she thought, this is the life. Lina heard a soft splash and opened her eyes slightly. Lina screamed, and covered her chest.   
"XELLOSS!" Lina screamed "What are you thinking?! This is the ladies bath area! AND I'M NAKED YOU CREEP!" Lina grabbed her towel, and covered her self up with it. Xelloss, who had popped in right next to Lina, smiled innocently.   
"Don't worry Lina!" Xelloss said, laughing, "I know this is a bath area! That's why I am naked too." Lina turned bright red, and moved as far away from Xelloss as she could. Lina glared at Xelloss, who was laughing hysterically.   
"Why are you here?" Lina asked bluntly. "And I swear, if you say sore wa himitsu desu, I'm gonna to kill you!" Xelloss smiled.  
"Lina, What is you definition of fun?" He asked. Lina fell over.  
"THAT'S THE ONLY REASON YOU CAME HERE?!" Lina shouted, then thought, "Well, I was having fun earlier, until you HELD ME UNDER WATER! I could have freaking DIED!" Xelloss sweat dropped.   
"Well, I wouldn't held you under until you died." Xelloss said, smiling, "That would be wrong!" Lina flipped her hair out of her face.   
"Well, now ya know. I don't like to play rough." Lina said, fixing her towel around her tighter. Xelloss smiled, and disappeared, then reappeared right next to her. Xelloss opened his eyes.  
"Tell me if this is too rough." Xelloss said, putting his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her close, and kissing her deeply.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
.; wowness.. How about that? Wellz, tell me what ya think again! I will type the rest, some time other then now!  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Yet another chapter! I'm not sure how long this will last, I am just going to write what's in muh head, till its done ^^V! Thanx!  
  
SLAYERS NIFTY!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Xelloss continued to kiss Lina deeply as he reached his hand over to her chest. Lina caught his hand, and pushed him away. Lina, whose face was bright red from embarrassment, glared dangerously at the trickster priest.  
"Tell me," Lina said coolly, "What exactly were you THINKING?! I saw where your hand was going!!!" Lina climbed out of the hot bath, and pulled her towel around her tighter. Xelloss watched as she ran off to her room. Xelloss looked down and sighed sadly, then disappeared.   
  
  
Lina flew in her room, and slammed the door tightly behind her. Her heart beat fast in her chest, as she struggled into her PJ's. Lina threw her towel angrily at the floor, and fell down next to it. What's wrong with me?! Why am I letting Xelloss get to me so much?! Lina got up, and sat on the edge of her bed, gazing out one of the small port windows in her room. She sighed to herself. The thing that scares me most…it wasn't that bad….and I didn't really want him to st-.. Lina got under her covers quickly, and brushed off the thought, before she could think about it any longer. Lina fell into a restless sleep.   
  
  
The next morning, Lina decided if she saw Xelloss, to just act like nothing ever happened. Lina went about, doing all the dumb little activates they have on a cruise, but never saw Xelloss. Finally Lina got worried, and decided to look for him. Lina looked every where, and finally stuck into the guys bath area, and saw him sitting by him self in a bath. Lina watched him for a moment, but all he did was sit there and stare off into space. Lina sighed, and walked quietly over to him, so she could nether be seen nor heard. Lina kneeled behind him, and covered his eyes with her hands.  
"Guess who!" Lina shouted cheerfully. Lina felt Xelloss's body move under her touch.  
"Lina?!" Xelloss said, sounding very surprised. Lina removed her hands, and smiled as Xelloss turned to face her. Xelloss opened his mouth to speak, but then promptly closed it again. Lina laughed at Xelloss's lack of words.  
"Nothing to say, eh?" Lina snickered, "That's a first!" Xelloss, recovering from his shock, went back to his normal smirk.   
"My my, did you miss me Lina?" Xelloss said, laughing slightly. Lina felt glad that Xelloss was ok, and happy that she found him, but she'd be damned before she let him know that!   
"HA!" Lina said, laughing her crazy laugh, "Don't flatter your self!" Xelloss pretended to look hurt.   
"Well.. Maybe I should be going then.." he said, standing up in the water. Lina's eyes opened wide, as she blushed bright red and turned away. Xelloss looked at her confused, and looked down, realizing he was naked. Xelloss turned a red equal, if not brighter then Lina. Xelloss grabbed a towel, and disappeared.   
"I.. I should go now." Lina said, waiting for an answer that never came. "Xelloss…?" Lina turned around cautiously, seeing no one was there. Oh good, Lina thought, THAT was embarrassing! Lina stood there for a while, recovering from the site she had just seen.   
"Ehem" Came a voice from behind Lina. Lina paled. Oh god.. Lina turned around slowly to face one of the employees of the males bath. The man looked her up and down.  
"This is the males bath you do realize." The man said sternly. Lina laughed nervously, and backed up towards the exit.  
"I.. Umm.. I.. Oh boy…" Lina ran out quickly, and ran to the sanctuary of the dinning area. Lina fell into a seat at an empty table and tried to catch her breath. Oh my god, Lina thought, blushing at the thought of Xelloss in his.. Errr.. Not dressedness again. Lina snickered. I saw Xelloss naked! Lina then suddenly began laughing hysterically. I can't believe that I saw Xelloss naked! Lina then stopped laughing, and blushed bright red. Wait! Xelloss saw me naked last night! Lina stood, up, her chair crashing to the ground behind her. I almost completely forgot that! OH! I'm going to make him PAY! Lina stomped off to find Xelloss.   
  
  
Amelia collapsed into a chair at the table that Zelgadis, and Gourry were already sitting at.   
"Ohh.." Amelia whined, rubbing her back, "I have never been so tired!" Zelgadis looked down at his dish pan hands.  
"I can't believe if we want to eat, we are going to have to work for it this whole week until Lina gets home" Zelgadis moaned. Amelia sighed, and looked at Gourry.  
"Mr. Gourry, are you ok?" Amelia asked, worried. Gourry sat there, not answering. Amelia tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Mr Gourry..? She asked again. Gourry fell face first on the table.  
"AHHHHHHH!" Amelia cried, "Mr. Gourry is dead!" Zelgadis rolled his eyes.  
"Amelia.." Zelgadis started, gesturing to the loudly snoring swords man, "He is only sleeping." A sweat drop appeared on Amelia's head.   
"Opps." Amelia said, laughing. Zelgadis lifted him self from the table, and turned towards Amelia.  
"I'm going to bed now." He said bluntly. Amelia stood up to, and glanced at Gourry.  
"Shouldn't we wake Mr. Gourry?" Amelia asked. Zelgadis tipped over Gourry chair as he headed up stairs. Gourry' chair went crashing to the ground. Gourry moaned, and sat up. Amelia ran over to Gourry.  
"Mr. Gourry? Are you alright?" She asked. Gourry looked up at her confused.   
"Is it time for desert yet?" He asked, still woozy. Amelia helped Gourry up, and to his bed room. After leaving him in his room, she headed to her own room.   
"Miss. Lina, I hope you are having a good time." Amelia said out loud, as she got to her room, and went to sleep.  
  
  
Lina drug her feet as she headed to her bed room. All day.. I looked for Xelloss all freaking day.. And I NEVER found him! She went into her room, and slammed the door hard behind her. Because of how hot it was that night, Lina pulled on a thin nightgown to sleep in. She kicked off her blanket, and crawled under the sheets. Lina sighed and tried to fall asleep unsuccessfully. I can't believe every thing that has happened on this one little cruise! I guess I'm never going to get a vacation. After trying to fall asleep for another hour, Lina gave up, and grabbed what was left from the saki the other night, off the dresser. After finishing off the bottle, Lina turned a lovely shade of drunken red. Lina got up, and wandered around her room. Lina suddenly began laughing for no reason, and fell to the floor giggling.   
"I'm SO bored!" She declared loudly. She sat up, and looked at the door. "Xelloss!" Lina shouted loudly. "Xelloss, I know you can hear me! Get your crazy priest butt here RIGHT NOW!" Xelloss suddenly appeared in front of her.   
"You wanted me?" He asked, smiling. After not being able to stand up on her own, Lina crawled over to Xelloss, and used him to pull herself up.   
"Xelloss." Lina said smiling, holding on to him for dear life, not wanting to fall back onto the floor, "Hi! You are a VERY heard man to find!" Xelloss looked at the empty saki bottle, then back at Lina. Xelloss picked up Lina, and dropped her on the bed.   
"Oh dear Lina, you're drunk." Xelloss said, looking down at her. Lina laughed loudly.   
"Nah! I only had a little drink!" She said, laughing hysterically.Xelloss turned and looked to the door.   
"Well," Xelloss started, "As fun as staying here with you being drunk sounds, I'm afraid I should be go-"   
"Wait.." Lina said, looking up at him, suddenly very sober, "Please don't leave yet.." Lina looked down into her lap, as Xelloss sat next to her.   
"Look Xelloss… some thing strange has been going on, and I'm not sure what it is, but…I. umm.." Lina stopped, and looked up at Xelloss.  
"Lina.." Xelloss started, then just stopped and stood up, "I really should be going., I-" He was interrupted as Lina leaned over, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Xelloss's eye opened wide with shock, and he nearly fell off the bed. Lina blushed , and looked away.   
"I..I'm sorry.." She stammered, "You're right.. You should be going.." Lina turned back to Xelloss, and found her self looking into his deep purple eyes. Xelloss smiled mischievously, and leaned over to Lina. Lina paled, and leaned away from him. Xelloss wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her passionately. Lina struggled to push him away, but he was too strong. Xelloss then stopped, and started to unbutton her night gown. Lina gasped, and pushed Xelloss off the bed onto the floor.   
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" She demanded. Xelloss looked up at her from the floor, all confused like.   
"I thought you wanted to-"   
"NO!" Lina shouted, quickly cutting him off, and turning bright red, "I didn't want to do.. do THAT!" Xelloss stood up, and sat back on the bed.   
"Then why did you call me?" He asked. Lina sighed, and looked out the window.   
"I.. I just wanted to see you.." Lina said, not looking at him. Xelloss smirked, and wrapped his arms around her again.  
"Lina.. My Lina.." He said, smiling. Lina sighed, an leaned her head onto his shoulder. Xelloss leaned back on the bed, as Lina lay her head on his chest. Lina finally fell asleep. Xelloss smiled down at Lina, and pushed her hair out of her face.  
"One day I will tell you my secret." He said smiling. Soon he closed his eyes, and also fell asleep.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OK! Only one more part to this story! I hope to have it finished soon! I'm so lazy lately .; Well, have fun peoples!  
Thanx!  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4 ((last))

Authors note: Last part! Sorry it took so long! I started a new job, and I got llaaazzzyyyy. I hope to end this well! I'm starting to fall out of love with Xelloss *sobs*. ^^;; don't flame me for the OOC moments! Hope ya like it anyways! Thanx!  
  
SLAYERS NIFTY!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Lina woke up, and looked around to see Xelloss gone.   
"Typical Xelloss." She huffed. Lina got dressed in her usual cloths, and headed to the dinning area for breakfast.  
  
"Here you go Miss." Said the waitress, as she set Lina's massive amount of food on the table.   
"THANKS!" Lina said, digging in. Lina heard the chair across from her scrape on the ground. Lina looked up to see Xelloss sitting across from her.   
"Hello Lina!" Xelloss said, cheerfully. Lina went back to eating her food.  
"Hey Xelloss." She said, pretending not to care. Xelloss blinked, and reached for one of Lina's breakfast rolls. Lina smacked his hand and glared.  
"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! That's MY ROLL!" She shouted, grabbing the roll, and shoving it in her mouth. Xelloss laughed.  
"Aren't we grumpy today?" He said, snickering. Lina made a face at Xelloss, and continued eating. Xelloss watched as she quickly inhaled her food. After Lina finished, she leaned back in her chair, and stared at Xelloss. Xelloss smiled nervously.  
"Umm…Li… Lina..?" He stuttered, looking scared. Lina leaned onto the table, and stared into Xelloss's eyes… or would have if they were open.   
"So…. Do you usually stay the night with a girl, and leave with out saying good bye?" She asked, obviously agitated. Xelloss opened his eyes, and smiled.  
"I AM a mazoku." He stated bluntly, "What did you expect?" Lina stood up angrily, knocking the chair over behind her.   
"WELL DON'T EXCEPT ANY THING FROM ME EVER AGAIN!" She screamed, dashing out of the room. Xelloss started after her.   
"Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say..?" He said to himself.  
  
Lina ran into her room, and slammed the door. She fell onto her bed, tears flowing from her eyes.   
"I HATE HIM!" Lina screamed out loud, "I HATE XELLOSS! I HATE HIM!" She took her sword, and stabbed it through the pillow, spreading the feathers everywhere.   
"Lousy good for nothing MAZOKU! SCREWING WITH MY MIND!" She cried. Lina curled up, and clutched her knees to her chest.   
"I can't take these mind games any more." She said softly, "I'm going to have to tell Xelloss I don't want him around me any more.. I just can't take it…" Lina got up, and wiped her eyes. This is it, she thought.   
"XELLOSS!!!" Lina shouted, "I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Xelloss appeared, and looked at Lina curiously.   
"You called me?" He asked. Lina nodded solemnly. Xelloss looked worried, as Lina sat down on her bed.   
"Look Xelloss.. I can't do this anymore.." She said, avoiding his eyes. Xelloss looked confused.  
"Lina….?" He started. Lina looked up at Xelloss.  
"XELLOSS! You are always screwing with my mind! I don't know what to think anymore! I think maybe you should kinda keep your distance from me from now on!" Lina said, getting up, and looking out the window. Xelloss took a step towards her, then stopped.  
"Lina.." He began, "I am truly sorry for what I am. I know me not being able to feel love doesn't help either.." A tear slid down Lina's cheek, as she still stood not facing him.  
"Just because I cannot feel love, does not mean I can not feel other emotions. I know I feel loyal to you, and I like to see you. And I know if I didn't see you any more, I would miss you." Xelloss said. Lina turned to face him, and wiped the tears from her eyes.   
"Xelloss.. I would miss you too. But.. I don't even know any more! GOD!" She cried, as she ran to Xelloss and hugged him. Lina buried her face into Xelloss's chest, and sobbed. Xelloss hugged her tightly, and leaned his cheek to the top of her head.   
"We will always be together Lina, we will travel, and have all sorts of adventures." He said, smiling. Lina smiled up at him with tear stained cheeks and nodded.   
"Who needs love? All we need is happiness and adventure, right!" Lina declared. Xelloss's laughed.  
"Quite right Lina!" Xelloss said happily. They both walked out to the deck, and looked out at the ocean.  
"We should go there next." Lina said, pointing to a far off island, "I bet there's all kinds of treasure there!"  
"You know I'll follow you Lina." Xelloss said, "But right now I must go see Lord Beast Master. I'll be back soon!" Xelloss disappeared. Lina sighed and looked up. She gasped as she recognized a familiar outline in the sky.   
"IT'S FILIA!" Lina cried, "HEY FILIA!" Filia continued to fly, not hearing Lina.  
"OH YEAH?!" Lina shouted, "FIRE BALL!" The fire ball flew at Filia, and Filia berly dodged out of the way in time.   
"FILIA!!!" Lina shouted again, waving her hands wildly. Filia, finally noticing Lina, flew down to the ship, and turned into her human form.   
"MISS. LINA!" Filia squealed, hugging her tightly, "Its wonderful to see you again!" Lina struggled to free herself from Filia's tight grip.  
"Yeah...But you're choking me!" Lina cried, turning blue. Filia let go of Lina, and looked around.  
"So, where is everyone?" Filia asked.   
"I'm on vacation." Lina said, "I needed a break from them all." Filia nodded in understanding.  
"I understand Miss. Lina, especially from that GARBAGE, Xelloss! I really don't understand how you can tolerate him!" A sweat drop appeared on Lina's head.  
"Actually..-" Lina started.  
"Did someone call me?" Xelloss said, as he suddenly appeared. Filia screamed, and looked from Lina to Xelloss, and back to Lina.   
"Miss. Lina?!" Filia started, "Don't tell me you and.. And..-" Filia cringed. Xelloss smiled, and Lina shook her head.  
"NONO! Nothing like that!" Lina cried, laughing nervously.   
"That's not like I remember it." Xelloss said, grinning. Filia jumped back in horror, screaming louder this time.   
"Please tell me its not true Miss. Lina!" Filia screamed. Lina thwaped Xelloss.   
"No Filia, NOTHING is going on!" Lina said through clenched teeth. Xelloss laughed hysterically. Filia stomped over to him and glared.   
"Why don't you leave Miss. Lina alone you.. You GARBAGE! You MONSTER!" Filia shouted. Xelloss twitched.  
"OH! Do selfish dragons usually get into other people business?" Xelloss said smiling, pretending not to be bothered. Filia screamed in a mad fit, as her eyes glowed red.  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SELFISH?!" She demanded. Xelloss fell over laughing. Filia screamed, and turned into a dragon.   
"Oh kami.." Lina said, ducking for cover. Filia roared and shot her laser breath at Xelloss. Xelloss disappeared in time, as the laser hit the ship, damaging it badly.  
"HEY!" Lina shouted, "WATCH IT!" Lina watched wirily as the Filia chased Xelloss, and as stray shots hit the ship. Lina began to head for the life boats, as the people around her on the ship ran around and panicked. Filia roared loudly, and Lina turned in time to see a rather large shot of laser breath heading right at the ship. Lina screamed, and grabbed onto the edge of the life boat. The shot hit the ship, and the ship exploded.   
  
  
"I'm SO sorry Miss. Lina! OH! Now I've ruined your vacation!" Filia said , sobbing, and now back in her human form. Lina glared at her, and attempted to smooth her crispy hair. Lina looked around at the inside of her life boat that was very charred. I'm lucky this thing even floats, she thought. Xelloss laughed.  
"Oh dear! She really destroyed that ship, didn't she?" Xelloss said, acting impressed. Filia's eyes began to glow red.   
"AHHHHH!" Lina shouted, pushing Xelloss over board, into the water, "DON'T START AGAIN!" Xelloss appeared back in the boat, soaking wet.  
"HEY! No fair!" He shouted. Filia snickered.  
"Well, I guess I should be going." Filia said, "After all, I don't want to leave Valgaav for very long." And with that, she turned back into her dragon form, and flew into the air.   
"BYE FILIA!" Lina said, waving. Xelloss grumbed, and made a face.  
"Bye Miss. Lina!" Filia said, as she flew off. Lina laid back in the boat, and looked at the sky.  
"Well," She said, "I guess that's my vacation!" Xelloss looked at her and smiled.  
"It doesn't have to be Lina, we can travel to that island you wanted to go to." He said. Lina shook her head.  
"Nah, I'm actually beginning to miss everyone, I'm kinda glad its over." She replied. Xelloss looked disappointed. Lina smiled, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Xelloss brightened up, and smiled his usual smile again. Lina stood up, and walked to the back of the boat.  
"Time to go home!" She shouted, "BOM DI WIND!"  
  
Amelia attempted to balance the two trays she was holding, as she walked out of the kitchen. When she got into the dinning area, she looked up and dropped them.   
"MISS. LINA!" She cried, rushing over to her, and hugging her tightly, "I'm so glad you're back!" Zelgadis and Gourry heard the yelling, and rushed out to see if it was true.   
"LINA!" Gourry shouted, running over to her, "You're back!" Zelgadis smiled, then saw Xelloss standing next to her, and glared.  
"Where have you been Xelloss?" Zelgadis asked dangerously. Xelloss smiled, and held up a finger.  
"Sore wa himitsu desu!" He replied, as he disappeared. Everyone turned to Lina, and she laughed nervously.  
"So… how has everything been while I was gone?" She asked, trying to change the subject.  
"AWFUL!" Amelia wailed, "You took all the money with you, and we had to work here the whole time!" Zelgadis and Gourry nodded in agreement.   
"But now that you are back with the money, everything will be fine!" Gourry said, smiling. A sweat drop appeared on Lina's head.  
"Umm… Well about that.." Lina said nervously, as the stared in confusion, "I kinda got a visit from Filia, and her and Xelloss kinda blew up the ship.. Along with all my stuff.."   
"XELLOSS WENT WITH YOU?!" Zelgadis demanded.  
"YOU HAVE NO MONEY?!" Amelia cried.  
"So, how is Filia any ways?" Gourry asked. Amelia and Zelgadis both thwaped him, and started to advance on Lina.   
"Umm.. Guys..?" Lina said nervously.  
  
The boss dropped another large load of dishes into the sink, causing the water to spill all over Lina. Lina groaned, and watched him walk away. This stinks, she thought, as she began to wash the dishes again. Lina looked around, and watched the others as the did their jobs. Amelia tripped, and dropped yet another tray, Gourry was cutting up veggies with the sword of light, and Zelgadis was attempting to cook, as the pan burst into flames. Amelia screamed, and threw the lid over it, causing the fire to go out. Well, she thought, washing dishes may suck, but at least I'm home again. Lina smiled happily to her self, and continued to wash dishes.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's the end! I would like to say thanx to the person who corrected me on my other story, "Masoku calling." For spelling Mazoku wrong. U.U I feel kinda dumb now, so ignore me. Please R&R! THANX!  



End file.
